The present invention relates to a spectrum measuring apparatus for measuring a color (obtaining spectral data) of part of an object.
A conventional spectrum measuring apparatus shown in FIG. 4 operates as follows: An image of an object 1 under measurement is formed on an aperture 3 by means of an object lens 2; a light beam which originates from a measuring spot 4 and has been extracted by the aperture 3 is provided through a lens 5 to a spectroscope means 6 consisting of a prism, a diffraction grating, a color filter, or the like to disperse the light beam into spectral components; the light beam from the spectroscope means is provided through a lens 7 to a detector 8 consisting of a line sensor, a silicon photocell, or the like so as to be detected thereby; the detected light beam is processed by a data processing circuit 9; and then a resultant spectral characteristics is displayed on a display device 10.
In the apparatus described above, such an adjustment as a positional adjustment of the measuring spot 4 of the object 1 is performed by splitting an incident light beam by a half-mirror 11 and observing the split light beam with the naked eye through an optical finder 15 consisting of a pellicle 12, a reflection mirror 13, an eyepiece 14 and other elements.
However, the conventional spectrum measuring apparatus, in which the object 1 is observed through the optical finder 15, has following problems:
(1) The actual operation of positional adjustment of the measuring spot 4 while observing the spot by the naked eye is very difficult to perform.
(2) It is difficult to monitor the object 1 and the measurement result at the same time and obtain accurate measurement results.
(3) The installation place of the apparatus is restricted to the places where one can enter to observe the object 1 by his naked eye.
(4) Plural persons cannot observe the optical finder 15 at the same time.